Evolution
by Teen Journalist
Summary: A story set in the middle of Angel Season 1-where some things go a little differently from then on.


Back at Angel's Investigation—Wesley and Cordelia arrive back with groceries…and by groceries, we mean…

"Angel! We got your favorite!" Cordy held out the plastic of blood.

Wesley gave a hint of smile at her remark.

Angel comes out from his office looking confused. "What took you two so long?"

"Well funny as it sounds—of all the days of the month that you could have sent us out for blood grocery…you just happen to send us on the day that Johnny Choo are 20% off…" Wesley replied as he eyes Cordy.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "First off, it's 'JIMMY' Choo doofus; Second, I happen to remember you buying a new suit with 20% off too smartass."

Angel knowing that this argument would go on for hours—he heads back to his office…with his blood of course.

Meanwhile the Wesley and Cordelia bickering continues.

"Yes well at least it didn't take me an hour and a half just to try on a thousand shoes only to go back and buy the very first one I tried on."

"Oh well sorry but my style isn't like 'just pick-out the dorkiest one and you're good to go' kind of style okay?"

"Dorky? I have you know that suits are far from that…"

"I DIDN'T say that 'SUITS' are dorky…I said that YOUR STYLE is dorky!"

"Well I apologize that my style isn't as flamboyant and as acceptable to humanity as yours…" Wesley replied folding his arms.

"No your style is acceptable to people who covers themselves up with wool and wool and wool and guess what else? WOOL!"

"At least I _cover_ myself up…" Wesley whispered as he looks away.

Cordy's mouth dropped, looking offended. "Excuse me!?"

As Wesley was about to open his mouth to let out a reply…

The phone rings.

Cordy goes to pick up the phone. "Angel's Investigations, we help the helpless."

* * *

~Angel, Cordy, and Wesley arrive at their client's mansion.

Cordy walks in admiring the vastness of the place. "Please let this client reward us this mansion in return."

"Yes because life is that simple and easy." Wesley remarked.

"Wesley, do not even try to argue with me about life…" Cordy hissed.

"Kids…behave." Angel hissed them.

Their client, an old lady comes walking down the stairs.

"Oh goodness…why do you carry those?" The old lady asked. Wesley looks at his ax on hand and Cordy on her crossbow on hand.

Wesley and Cordy look at each other confused.

"I'm sorry m'aam …but isn't that why you called us for?" Angel asked.

"Well I expected you to be carrying…holy water and a bible…" The old lady said.

Cordy squinted. "Sorry but did you call us to perform a mass or something?"

"Yes…I'm afraid you dialed the wrong number m'aam." Wesley added.

"No I dialed the right one—I just need a little help to shoo away the ghosts living in this house. That's all." The old lady said.

"Ghosts? Uhm…we're Angel's Investigations m'aam not the Ghostbusters." Cordy replied.

"Although we can try to assist you in…" Wesley started.

"Shhh…" Cordy cut him.

The old lady looks disappointed. "Well that's too bad—the owner of this house would have given you a big reward in return but I understand…"

"Did you just say BIG reward?" Cordy suddenly looks interested.

Angel gave a hint of smile as did Wesley.

* * *

~A few minutes has passed, Angel's going off ghost hunting and finding something to work with while Wesley and Cordy go find clues or what not.

"The owner might actually give us this house as a reward Wesley!" Cordy remarked excitedly, playfully slapping his arm.

Wesley looking disinterested at the idea. "Yes well…I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing…"

They open a corner room—both step inside. The room looked like an antique library with a bunch of witch-ery books and spells…

Cordy looked around the room. "Oh Willow would have loved this…"

"Willow?" Wesley thought for a moment. "Ah yes…the little red-head from Sunnydale."

Wesley looked over at Cordy for a second. "Do you…miss them?"

Cordy, looking a little shocked at the question. "Miss them? Puh-lease…I was never part of the Scooby gang or their circle of friends…only reason I hang out with them was because…well you know…"

Wesley suddenly got curious. "No, I'm afraid I _don't_ know."

"Oh right… _New_ watcher…came late in the picture…" Cordy realizes.

As Wesley was waiting for her to continue—she found a piece of paper on the table with inscriptions written on it.

"Gotcha!" Cordy excitedly held out the piece of paper. "You know we should be more of a 'Sherlock investigations' from now on…"

"Yes well before we go upgrading our status to solving death mysteries rather than preventing them—do you have any idea what these inscriptions mean Ms. Holmes?"

"Well duhhh…of course I DON'T Wesley! That's why I have you—I find the clues and you…you do your Wesley-ness to solve it." Cordy replied.

Next thing was Wesley was reading the Latin inscriptions out loud.

"Nothing...?" Cordy got annoyed.

"There must be an explanation…everything that happens in this house…everything has to have logic in it somehow." Wesley said.

Cordy, admiring the bottle of pink glowing fluid placed on the table where she found the piece of paper.

"Do not open." Cordy reads the descriptions on the bottle as she holds it up.

She looks at Wesley. "I think we should open it."

"I understand that Sherlock is all mind riddles and what not but this clearly isn't a riddle Ms. Holmes…'Do not open' simply means 'Do not open'." Wesley grabs the bottle from her.

"Jeez can't take a joke Mr. Ass Pansy?" Cordy crossed her arms.

"My ass is not…" Wesley started.

Then Angel came in. "Guys got any luck?"

"Well we got a paper with inscriptions we don't understand and a bottle of pink glowing fluid so yeah…I'm pretty sure we've hit the jockpot now."

Wesley puts the bottle in his pocket.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
